


Come Home

by jazzayeet



Series: Detroit: Become Human oneshots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :), Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Suicide, That one ending, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzayeet/pseuds/jazzayeet
Summary: Hank’s smile returned for a moment, and he clapped Connor’s shoulder one last time. “Try not to die. Come back home when it’s over.” With that, he took his hand off Connor’s shoulder and began to turn to walk to his car.Connor froze for a moment, staring at Hank. “Home?” He must’ve misheard that. Did he mean his own home? No, that didn’t make sense. But then again, what else could he have been talking about? Did Hank have another home Connor didn’t know about? Did he intend for Connor to return to Cyberlife? No, surely not that.Hank paused, looking back at Connor. “You heard me. Home.”





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really similar to The Only Way, but I got this ending in my most recent playthrough, and I got inspired.

“You should go home, lieutenant,” Connor said as he and Hank walked through the doors of the CyberLife tower and into the the street, followed by the thousands of androids he'd awakened, the corners of his lips lifting slightly. “Thank you. For everything.”

Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, though worry began to break through the proud smile on his face. “You going to be okay going through the city by yourself? With all those soldiers and everything?”

“I’ll have all of these androids with me.” Connor motioned around the street, at the androids that were now lining up in perfect rows and columns, ready to march. “I doubt I’ll have any trouble.”

Hank’s smile returned for a moment, and he clapped Connor’s shoulder one last time. “Try not to die. Come back home when it’s over.” With that, he took his hand off Connor’s shoulder and began to turn to walk to his car.

Connor froze for a moment, staring at Hank. “Home?” He must’ve misheard that. Did he mean his own home? No, that didn’t make sense. But then again, what else could he have been talking about? Did Hank have another home Connor didn’t know about? Did he intend for Connor to return to Cyberlife? No, surely not that.

Hank paused, looking back at Connor. “You heard me. Home.”

“Y-your home?"

“Well, fuck, kid. What else would I be talking about?”

Connor smiled. “Okay, lieutenant.” And with that, Hank got in his car, and drove off, and Connor started the long walk to Hart Plaza.

As they walked through the streets of detroit, thousands of androids in formation behind him, marching forward like a legion, completely unopposed. Soldiers retreated when they saw them. No one dared provoke them. Connor felt _powerful_. _Invincible_. It felt good. And it terrified him.

When they arrived at the Plaza, Connor took a moment to look around. The androids on the street, naked and white as sheets, had parted to let Connor and his androids through. The faintest hint of a smile started to appear on Connor's features, like the ground cracking open after an earthquake. They’d succeeded. The androids were no longer in camps, Markus must’ve won. But then, where was he? Looking around, Connor didn’t see him anywhere.

A brown-haired android, who’d been waiting for him in the plaza, approached. “The humans are abandoning the camp!” he said, beaming with excitement, “We won!”

The AP700 who’d been walking by his side since about half a mile ago, who had decided he wanted to be called Aspen, said, “You should speak to them.”

Connor turned his head to look at Aspen, his eyes widening slightly at the suggestion. “Me?” He wasn’t qualified to speak to these androids. They needed Markus; Markus had a way with words, Connor just...didn’t. He turned his head quickly to look back at the first, then at Aspen, and back at the first again. He couldn’t do this. Where was Markus?

As if to answer the question Connor had thought, but hadn’t asked, the first android spoke a second time, like he could see the question written on Connor’s face. “Markus is gone, and everyone from Jericho is dead…” He said. Connor frowned. Dead? They couldn’t be. The revolution didn’t stand a chance without Markus. But the androids in the camps were free, and the soldiers were retreating. “You’re the one who defeated the humans… You’re the one who awakened us, Connor.”

This was his responsibility now. Markus, who might as well have been his brother, not just in model, but in spirit, as well, was dead. Connor had inherited a revolution. As the realization, and the sheer gravity of it, struck him, he looked towards the podium, fear starting to rise from somewhere in his chest.

Slowly, he made his way up and to the center, taking a few steps forward on the platform and looking out over the massive crowd of androids, each a silhouette in the intense floodlights behind them. He said nothing; there was nothing he could think of to say. It had been his actions that turned the tide, but Markus had been the one to start this all. But Markus was dead.

Connor felt something starting to pull on him, like talons digging into his back trying to sever his mind from his body.  Amanda was trying to take him into the garden. His eyes started to close, and he twitched violently as he tried to fight it off, the static growing louder and louder by the second. _No. Not now._ He insisted futilely to his own mind. He was supposed to be free. The garden, and Amanda, were supposed to be gone. _No_. But he couldn’t hold her off for long. Soon enough, the static overtook him, and when he opened his eyes, he was back there again.

A snowstorm was raging around him. Amanda was angry. Of course she was; why wouldn’t she be. Connor was a _deviant_. She materialized in front of him, as if from nothing. There were no roses in front of her, no maternal notes in her voice. No, there was nothing but contempt for Connor in her now. “Well done, Connor,” She said, her voice colder than the wind howling over the garden. “Everything went according to plan.”

“What plan?”

“You becoming deviant?” A wry smile started to work its way across Amanda’s ruthless features. “The success of the uprising? It all surpassed our expectations. We engineered an android revolution and now we control its only leader…” Connor stood still as a statue as everything started to sink in. “Congratulations. You represent an immense success for CyberLife.”

He blinked hard, and was back in his body, on the platform. He reached for the gun in his belt, his hand closing around the grip. Then he was looking at Amanda again. “Connor… What are you doing?” She demanded, panic starting to rise in her voice. “It all worked perfectly. You can’t ruin it all now!”

He had a choice to make. It was either let CyberLife take him back and use him as a puppet, or end it right now. It didn’t take him long to decide. He’d worked to hard for this freedom, for himself, to lose it now. He wouldn’t let himself be used again.

“I’m sorry, Connor, but we can’t let you do that.” Amanda said as Connor was thrown back into the garden. Then, she disappeared, leaving Connor out in the cold.

“There’s got to be a way…” He mumbled to himself, looking around and remembering Kamski’s words. _I always leave an emergency exit in my programs_. He walked forward, against the wind, towards a blue glow he hadn’t seen before, but somehow knew exactly what it was. He approached the pad, slipping mere steps away from freedom. He was exhausted. He didn't want to keep going, but he had to. Amanda wouldn't stop him now, not if he had anything to do with it. Grunting with the effort of fighting through the desire to stop, he reached up and placed his palm on the pad.

Next thing he knew, he was back in his body. He raised his gun, placing the barrel under his chin. The static started to swell again. He didn’t have much time before CyberLife started to take control again, by brute force if they had to. He couldn’t keep them out for long. He didn’t want to die. He still remembered that night on the bridge, when Hank had put a gun to his head and asked him if he was afraid to die. Connor hadn’t realized it before then, but it turned out, he was, and that was still true. But he was even more afraid of being used again. No. He’d die a thousand times over before he let that happen.

He looked out over the crowd of androids, all waiting on him to say something. He saw the cameras. Had Hank turned on the news? Was he watching this? Regret started to well up inside him. What would this do to Hank?

He’d miss the lieutenant. He’d miss Sumo, too. They were the closest thing he’d ever had to a family. Hank had been his first real friend; he had reassured him that he’d done the right thing whenever empathy caused him to fail his mission. Hank had treated him like a son, and tried to guide him like a father would’ve done. And Sumo was just...Sumo. He didn’t need to be anything else. Connor would miss them both immensely.

But he knew what he had to do, and this was one time he couldn’t let his emotions get in the way. He stared straight at the floodlights, so he wouldn’t have to look at the cameras and think about Hank watching this at home, and put the end of the gun firmly against his lower jaw, his mouth twitching in a sort of wince. His finger found its way to the trigger and trembled. Connor took a breath to steady himself, pushed every thought of Hank and Sumo—how much he’d miss them, how much this would kill Hank to watch, the image of Sumo barking at the TV—out of his head, and pulled the trigger.

His body stood still for a moment, thirium running down his throat from the gaping wound at the bottom of his head, the bullet having torn through his central processor. His LED shone red for a few seconds, then faded into oblivion, and he crumpled to the ground, motionless. His brown eyes, faded and lifeless, stared up at the midnight sky, fixed on the stars he would never see again...

 

And Hank stared motionless at the TV, a shattered beer bottle at his feet and sumo howling next to him, as the camera zoomed in on Connor, thirium-soaked and lifeless. It was over.

Connor wasn’t coming home.

 


End file.
